Under High: Jacob
by SparkJar587
Summary: Third POV for Under High. for synopsis see the description the Frisk x Asriel fic.
I jolted upright when the alarm went off. Slamming my hand on the switch, I rushed to the bathroom, only five seconds ahead of Ace, Calvin, and Devin. I locked the door behind me and opened a hidden hatch that went straight into my closet. I grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt before jumping in the shower. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard Ace in the kitchen, complaining about frozen waffles. I snuck into his room and grabbed my backpack. Calvin was waiting for me at the stairs. The house we lived in was… odd to say the least. There were three floors, tons of passages and hatches between rooms, and even ran on solar power. My room was on the third floor, while my housemates had claimed the second floor. I was ready to grab my laptop and head for the library to work on my stories, but Ace chose that moment to remind me what day it was. "JACOB! DON'T FORGET TO GET DRESSED FOR THE DANCE." He shrieked upstairs. I groaned as I looked at the ensemble the three of them had forced me to pick out. A dull, forest green dress shirt, a gray waistcoat(basically a vest) with matching slacks, and a pair of black leather shoes. "ARE YOU GETTING READY?!" Ace yelled again.

"Calm down, we have 5 hours, sociopath." i called back, controlling my annoyance. I decided to take a short jog down to Muffet's spider bakery, now with non-spider dishes. I looked in my closet for my hoodie, retrieved the bright blue sleeveless item, and slipped on my black sneakers as I bolted out the door. However, I wasn't fast enough. Ace caught up with me as I noticed Asriel standing on the corner, munching through some doughnuts.

 _A few minutes later…_

I stared after Asriel as he ran back to his house. I was worried about him. He was a calm, underspoken guy, and he wasn't good with stress. Toss Sans threatening to kill him, and he was a massive wreck. When Ace and I returned to our house, the former hauling 3 boxes of donuts, Calvin and Devin were there in the common room, watching tv in dress shirts and slacks. I disappeared upstairs, and got on my PC. the massive screen flashed on, revealing a picture of a human. He was slim, but not scrawny. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a pointed nose. I sighed, but didn't dwell on the photo. I went to my web browser and logged into an online chatroom, where i passed the time observing the other occupants. I got into my dress clothes, grabbed my phone and earbuds, and went to meet the rest of them in the kitchen. Ace was in all black, including his tie, Calvin was in baby blue(he looked ridiculous), and Devin had on all black like Ace.

"I didn't know we were being escorted by a pair of government agents." I threw out, snickering at their getups. We started on our typical conversations and arguments, but all I could think about was Asriel and Sans. Frisk wanted to have one dance with Sans, to get him on his feet for once, And I had agreed to help Napstablook make the song. It was a strangely calm and haunting piece we both called, "It's Raining Somewhere Else." I decided to go check in on Papyrus and Sans, and walked a bit farther away from the group. I took a running start, and thought of landing in Sans' bedroom. The next moment I was standing behind him as he said something to a collection of photographs on his desktop. After quickly fixing a crumpled knot at Sans' neck, he smirked as he said, "You do realize that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

The two groups met up at Toriel and Asgore's house, where they insisted to get pictures of all of them. Sans looked visibly sullen, and Asriel was picking at his right ear, a sure sign he was nervous. Frisk was a little uneasy, but otherwise excited. Mettaton insisted on being in every single picture, with Ace and Papyrus posing along with him. The congregation loaded into a limo, and as they pulled away from the house, Jacob took out his phone and eagerly began taking pictures. This was the biggest night of their lives, and he was going to catch it all.

 _ **Welp. that wraps up the last side of this story. Updates will be pretty far between most likely, because it took me a long time to write these three alone. Please tell me if there is anything i can improve. Especially writing characters.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_


End file.
